


Late Night at L-Corp

by PassionThorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Established Relationship, F/F, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionThorn/pseuds/PassionThorn
Summary: Lena's working late and something has gotten into Kara. Complete and unapologetic smut.





	Late Night at L-Corp

**Author's Note:**

> A peace offering to my followers until I can't get the next chapter of The Canary That Fell to Earth finished (progress has been very slow, I just can't get it to my liking).

Lena added another piece of paper to the already massive stack on her desk. She was still hours from being finished and was so engrossed in her work that she hadn't even noticed someone entering the office until a coffee cup hit her desk. “ Thank you but I thought I sent you home hours ago, Jess.” she remarked, not bothering to look up. “I'm here until you're finished, Miss Luthor.” Kara remarked. Lena's head snapped up to find her girlfriend smiling back. “Kara, what's going on?” she asked, clearly confused. The blonde fidgeted with her glasses, “Well...I was kind of hoping we could try something...different tonight?” Lena smiled as her girlfriend tried to voice her desires. “Such as?” she asked, enjoying the blonde's fidgeting. Kara's reply is delivered so quietly and so fast that Lena can't even hope to understand her. “Let's try again, baby. A little slower.” Lena states. The Kryptonian swallows loudly, “Pretending I'm your secretary and I made a mistake...a big one.” Lena leans forward, her smile filled with wickedness, “You mean you want to try role-playing?” The blonde nods slightly, turning an extremely bright shade of red. _So Kryptonians can blush._ Lena silently remarks. “And how would I deal with my secretary making such a mistake?” she asked. Kara's blush deepens, as impossible as it seems, “Maybe with a spanking?” Lena arches as eyebrow as Kara attempts to bury her head inside her cardigan. “That would be interesting considering that I can't actually hurt you.” 

Kara fidgets again and then whispers something, again too quiet for the brunette to pick up. Lena gestures for her to repeat it again, “I took care of that. I'm wearing it.” The brunette ponders the statement for a moment before her eyes shoot wide in surprise. “You're wearing it? Are you okay? Is it too much? Does it hurt?” Lena jumps to her feet, worry clearly written on her face. Kara moves around the table, grabbing her hands and kissing her. The pair relaxed once the kiss was ended, Lena's worries and Kara's nervousness eased by the show of affection. “I'm fine, it's just enough to blunt my powers. You made it perfect...I just fill kind of... full.” Kara states, fidgeting again.

Lena can practically feel her pulse speed up at the statement and smooths out her dress. “You'll let me know if it's too much?” she asked. The blonde quickly nods, and licks her lips.“You know why I asked you to come in her, Kara?” Lena adopts her best CEO voice, a voice she has perfected over hundreds of board meetings. Kara swallows and adjust her glasses, “No, Miss Luthor.” A hand suddenly coils itself in golden hair and yanks with just the right amount of force. “You cost me money, a small fortune, all because of your carelessness.” the CEO snarls. Kara's eyes are wide in surprise, she's felt pain before but this is different, like tasting a new flavor of ice cream for the first time. “I'm...I'm sorry.” she manages to say after a moment. Lena sinks her teeth into the exposed flesh of her neck, just hard enough to make Kara moan. “Not yet but you will be.” Lena warns as she pulls the blonde with her towards the desk. Kara barely has time to register that they are moving before Lena pushes her forward, hands coming out to brace herself on the desk. “Twenty million, that's how much you cost me. I think I'll take it out of you hide.” the brunette says, her hands moving to seize the heroine's hips. “Miss, this is...completely...inappropriate.” Kara stammers, looking over her shoulder. The blonde starts to turn, Lena suddenly pressing flush against her, trapping her against the desk.

Lena's hand snakes it's way down the front of her skirt, expecting to find cloth but only meeting smooth, wet skin. “Is going without underwear appropriate for work?” she asked, suppressing her own desire to moan. Kara's response is a deep groan, a barely human sound, as Lena's fingers retreat. “So you're an idiot and a slut, maybe this won't be such a punishment.” Lena remarks, the blonde's blush deepening. Fingers coil in her hair again, pulling her back into a deep arch. “Count.” the brunette snarls.

Before Kara can register the command, a hand strikes her ass, drawing a yelp of surprise from the Kryptonian. Lena hits her again, harder, and this time Kara notices the pain. “I said count.” Lena's hand hits the same spot as before. “T...three.” the blonde stammers. Lena shivers at the thrill of having one of the most powerful beings on the planet whimpering under her hand. The next few minutes are quiet except for the sound of smacking flesh and the occasionally gasped number. By the time they reach twenty, Kara can tell she is literally dripping, can feel the hand prints burned into her skin beneath her skirt. “Have we learned our lesson?” Lena ask. The blonde lays flat against the desk, offering a sound that tells just how painfully aroused she is. Lena delivers one final, almost playful slap, which made the Kryptonian jump with surprise. “P...please, let me...” Kara tries to ask, head swimming with the whole situation. Lena almost considers denying her, just to see Kara's reaction, but the way Kara keeps squirming drives the idea from her mind. “I guess you've earned it.” Lena answers as her fingers move to the zipper of her lover's skirt.

The skirt pools around the blonde's feet and Lena moans at the sight before her. Kara's cheeks are a bright red, the faint outline of Lena's hands visible against the tanned flesh. Between the toned cheeks is the reason that she is able to leave such marks, a tiny green gemstone. _Of all the ways to use Kryptonite, I bet this wasn't one that a lot of people have thought of._ Lena silently remarks as she admired the gemstone. Slender fingers wrap around it, twisting the plug and drawing another moan from the reporter. “Lena.” Kara whines, drawing the name out. The break from character tells the CEO that the time for teasing is over, her free hand sliding along the blonde's hip. The lover's moan in unison as Lena's finger find the tiny bundle of nerves between the heroine's legs. She draws firm, slow circles before her fingers slip inside, Kara already clamping down on them. “It's okay, baby, let go.” the brunette whispers as she kisses along the Kryptonian's neck. The brunette pulls on the plug harder, feeling her fingers pressing against it as they push deeper. Quickly she finds her rhythm, one retreating as the other presses back inside. The noises that Kara is making are barely human as she suddenly goes rigid, Lena thankful that her fingers had withdrawn at that moment as she hears the faint sound of warping metal.

The blonde goes slack and Lena then notices the deep gouges that the blonde's finger tore into the top of her desk. _Might need a bigger piece if she could still do that while exposed to this much._ Lena thinks as Kara catches her breath. Lena interlaces her fingers with the blonde's, giving a gentle squeeze. “I'm going to remove it, so relax.” she states. Kara isn't sure she can stand just yet so relaxing isn't terribly difficult. She lets out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding as the plug pops free. She pushes herself to her feet, turning to find her lover's staring at the toy. “What's wrong?” she asks. Lena holds it before her eyes, “I think we need more Kryptonite, you kind of crushed this one.” Kara notices then that the portion which had been inside her is noticeably thinner then it had been when she had put it in. “Worry about it tomorrow after all you didn't...” Kara gestures vaguely. “Then take me home and fix that, Supergirl.” Lena smirks. Kara moves to scoop her up into her arms as the brunette blocks her with a hand. “Might want to put your skirt on first.” The blonde glances down then, remembering she is nude from the waist down and goes to gather up her skirt.


End file.
